Our Last Chance
by Jillian of Lore
Summary: Wally will be decommissioned is mere hours. What will he and Kuki do their last night? All is known is that there is no more time. Now or Never. It's their last night.   Rated T for some PG actions. Complete!
1. Our Last Chance

Balloons, confetti, dirty paper plates and crushed soda cans littered the tree-house floor. On the wall there was a giant sheet with sloppily painted on text that read 'WE'LL MISS U NUMBUN 4!'. These were the remains of a great party.

Kuki let out an unsteady breath, the party was great. Amazing even. Everyone that came were friends on some level and the night was spent having fun, as of request. However, there was always that lingering feeling with the four operatives that resided in the tree-house, no matter how amazing the party is, it still doesn't change the fact that they're loosing another member.

Abby was the oldest, and first to be decommissioned. It was hard for everyone, it felt more then just loosing a teammate, they lost a dear friend, a sibling of 5 years. It also brought a dark realization to all of the sector; they are all going to follow.

It's like dominoes, someone once told Kuki, one falls and the others do to, not all at the same time, but they all eventually fall, and the game is over.

And in a few hours, Wally will fall.

Kuki moved through the main room, passing the mess that their comrades left for them.

When she reached Wally's room, she stood outside his door for a few minutes. _Maybe I shouldn't go in, he might want to be alone. _Unsure she stood there, fist hovering over his door, swaying slightly, along with the rest of her.

_Time counts now, we only have hours, there is no time to waist being a coward! _Tears were rolling down her face. _I just have to do it, its just like a bandied! I just have to rip it off... _her fist fill hovered... _ Rip the damn thing off! _

*knock*knock*knock*

Kuki heard grumbling, and then footsteps. She saw the door handle turn and there he stood.

"Kooks? What are-"

Before Wally could finish she lunged into him, sending him a few feet back and then falling onto his couch.

Burring her face into his chest and tightly gripping his waist, she sobbed. After a few seconds Wally wrapped his arms around her and rested his lips on her head. He was a little tense, and Kuki could feel it, but she like it, it felt real, natural,imperfect, it felt like him.

After a while, her voice broke through the sobs. "I'll miss you so much."

He kissed her head, and spoke into her hair, "I know."

"I'm scared that you'll forget me completely. That we'll never speak again."

He hugged her tighter.

"It was so hard for Hoagie, when Abby looked straight at him and had no idea who he was. No matter what he did or said, she didn't remember. I'm terrified of that," she took in a shaky breath, "and I know it will happen."

Wally closed his eyes and nodded into her hair.

Kuki shut her eyes tight, "I don't want you to forget that I love you."

There was a long silence, it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward, but terribly grave. Wally then brought Kuki up to his face and cupped her face.

They kissed. It wasn't their first, they've kissed in the past, but under circumstances that didn't really mean anything,like when they were being controlled or giving the other CPR.

This was real.

They were melting into one another. They let their senses explore. He tasted like tangy mangoes and pop, he smelled like oranges, sandalwood and smoke. His finger tips had callus, but his palm was soft and warm like his lips. She smelled like wild flowers, and tasted like berries and mint. Her fingers were soft and smooth and her lips were moist and hot.

They shifted and moved. Wally laid Kuki down the couch, he was above her. She brought her arms up and twisted her fingers into his golden hair. He kept one hand on her cheek, and brought the other down to her hip.

It felt as though a fire has been lit. Starting with a spark then becoming a flame. That flame, however kept growing.

That spark, was now a huge fire. It's heat radiated from deep inside them.

As Wally massaged her lower back and caressed her cheek, Kuki's hands wandered down. She tugged on his sweater, then started pulling it up. Soon the orange jumper found its way onto the floor along with his white shirt and Kuki's violet night dress.

As Kuki started unbuttoning Wally's boxers, something jolted inside of him. Deeper then the fire.

He opened his eyes and left Kuki's lips. There was a moment where they both stared at each other. She looked confused.

"Wally?" she whispered through half open lips.

He look into her eyes then kissed her nose, "We shouldn't do this, Kooks. It's not right."

"No, its not when you love someone- its okay, because it- because its a special thing,". She stumbled through the sentence, eyes wide, "and, we love each other so-"

"Kuki, if we go through with it I won't forget anything less." He hugged her and brought her up so they were both sitting. "And I don't want to forget something that special."

She nodded, her eyes threatening to overflow any second, "I just- I want you to remember me." One tear left her eye, "To remember what he have."

Wally kissed the top of her head. His eyes were turning red and glossy, "There will always be a part of me that will remember you." his tears were about to spill_, Crud! Don't cry! Be brave! _"That will remember us, this, everything. Its just that it'll be buried deep in my head."

Kuki nodded, "I'll always love you."

"Me too."

Kuki stood up and got her night dress, "I better go-"

"Stay." Wally interrupted her and then took her hand.

Without words she went back to the couch. They spent the night in each others arms. Neither of them slept, but they didn't speak.

Tears ran down both their faces when the sun rouse.

* * *

><p><strong>I might make an epilogue<strong>, **tell me if you think it would be a good idea!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed! R&R!**

**Cheers!**


	2. This Is The End, Isn't It?

The ride to Moon Base was silent, everything was already said, and soon it was all too be forgotten.

Kuki remembered a similar feeling. It was a few years back when her grandfather was ill in the hospital. She and her father stayed the night, and there was a point that night, where she wanted to say something that would help, that would mean anything, but there was nothing. She had no secrets that she wanted to share, nothing that she wanted to confess. So, she spent the hours waiting in the hospital room, waiting for the inevitable.

Just like they were now.

_In a way, its like taking a dying man to his funeral, _she though.

Dominoes, death, decommissioning.

Falling, dying, forgetting.

On normal days, Kuki would have thought that the three have no relevance, that they are just depressing thoughts. Not today though, today they were the same thing to her.

When they reached Moon Base, numbuh 86 was there to greet them and take Wally to the his decommissioning.

The sector walked most the way with him, until they reached room 3668-96779.

"This is it." Announced 86, "Numbuh 4, any thing you'd like to say before we proceed?"

Wally look up and nodded, "Numbuh 86, I gotta say, despite the crud that we had to put up from you," he gave a small smirk "it's been fun."

Numbuh 86 walked up to Wally, giving him her famous death stare, "You twat!" she punched him in the arm, then suddenly, to everyone surprise, hugged him and said, "I still think you're kinda cute."

Wally slightly blushed then went to numbuh 1 "You're an awesome leader," they shook hands and patted each others backs "and a great mate."

Nigel smiled, "Likewise."

Hoagie was next, the two boys started with a hand shake but then gave up and hugged. They didn't say anything, but they didn't have too.

"See ya man." Hoagie said, when they finished hugging.

Then was Kukis turn.

Slowly, Wally walked over to her. When he was inches away he grasped her arm, he then slid his hands down her it, until they were hand in hand.

There was a moment where a thought came across his mind. He could run, run with her. They could jack a space ship. Go back home, be together. Forever. Like the couples in movies and books. However the thought left his mind as fast as it entered, _This is right, _he thought, _painful and terrifying. But right. _

Instead of running off, he tucked her face under his neck and wrapped his hands around her. She tucked her hands between their chests.

They stayed there, listening to each others breath and heart beat.

In that moment they both understood, how real their love is, even at their young age, it was real. It was planted with innocence that only children can have, simple little crushes, but then it sprouted, fast. So fast that they didn't realize it was there. They didn't realize until they knew that soon it'll be torn out before it can properly bloom.

"I promise," he whispered to her, and only her "I'll find a way, something, so that I'll remember you."

Before Kuki could say that promising was impossible, he kissed her lips. For a second, but that's all they could afford before 86 interfered.

"Numbuh 4, its time to go."

Taking a deep breath Wally stepped back from Kuki, but kept hold of her hand.

"Somehow." He said. Then he let go and walked past the doors.

For a few seconds, Kuki could hear footsteps from beyond that door, but they became fainter, and fainter, and fainter. Then she couldn't hear them.

_He's gone. _


	3. Only Time Will Tell

The ride back to the tree house was quiet, the three kids didn't want to see Wally after he was decommissioned, so they left right after he was passed through the doors.

The trip back was quiet, it went by quickly, and before long the remaining operatives of sector V were home.

The three went to their own rooms to grieve in their own ways. Nigel read old battle plans, Hoagie skimmed through his favourite comics, and Kuki looked through her photo album.

She was gone crying, her eyes were dry.

As she flipped through the thick pages she wanted to cry, but she had to tears left. She didn't only want to cry for Wally though, for Abby too, and Nigel and Hoagie, for herself, for their childhood.

But no tears came.

Her heart ached though.

Letting go of a deep breath, Kuki hugged her knees and turned to her side. _I miss being happy all the time, _she thought, _ I hate being sad, I hate feeling like... I'm not me._

"_You're growing up, your body and your emotions will change." Her mother had once said._

"_Yeah well..." Kuki crossed her arms and looked out the window, "growing up stinks."_

_Changing stinks... _thought Kuki.

* * *

><p>There was a soft crash followed by someone saying "Cruddy toys!".<p>

Kuki woke up and turned to the window, it was open, but no one in sight. She then looked at the clock; 6:16am it showed.

Groaning, Kuki fell back onto her pillow, but something hard poked her arm. She looked over and saw the photo album. On top of a picture, of the once five operatives, was a yellow sticky note.

Kuki took the note off and read it;

_This is a secret, do not, tell anyone;_

_there's a second chance. _

* * *

><p><em>~~~fin~~~<br>_


End file.
